Syrrx Inc. is developing and marketing a complete High Throughput Structural Biology (HTSB) factory that streamlines crystal structure efforts and accelerates the process of pharmaceutical drug discovery. Enabled by Syrrx's patented Nanovolume CrystailizationTM technology, the HTSB system achieves high throughput rates with a substantial reduction in the amount of sample consumed. This HTSB factory comprises modules for protein expression in both bacterial and baculovirus systems and for automated protein extraction and purification, as well as for preparing crystallization screening solutions, and performing the actual nanovolume sitting-drop crystallization experiment with the Agincourt(TM) crystallization robot. Downstream modules include automated crystal imaging FortsTM to store and monitor crystal growth, with all of the modules and the complete system managed and controlled by a robust and specially designed Laboratory Information Management System (LIMS). Syrrx has secured a partnership with Robotic Technology Systems (RTS) Life Sciences to design and build this state-of-the art integrated system for protein crystallography. RTS has extensive experience in engineering and software design for high throughput screening and automated cell culture systems. Syrrx is working closely with RTS to use our experience to build the next generation robotic crystallization laboratory. Although crystallization robots have been built and commercialized before, the Syrrx system has a much higher throughput, true integration of all steps from protein solution to data quality crystal, patented nanovolume technology, and sophisticated software that allow scientists to think about the experiment and not how to operate the machine.